The Scorpions Rose
by LadyLady1994
Summary: It isn't always a Teddy and Narca-Jane love story. Sometimes it's a Scorpion and a Rose's love story. RW/SM some RW/PP and DM/HG


**A/N: Scorpius and Rosie tell their parents they are dating. Some RW/PP DM/HG MAINLY RW/SM (based on my story TMD)**

* * *

**The Scorpions Rose**

"Are you ready to do this?" sixteen year old Rose Weasley-Parkinson asked her boyfriend of three months, Scorpius Malfoy. The sandy haired boy, hair streaked with white blond, nodded, a smirk on his seventeen year old face, and Rose rolled her eyes, giggling, and gently hitting him on the arm. The two had gotten together after the end of the Summer holidays, and now, they were telling their parents.

Narca-Jane already knew, they both knew that, by the sly looks she was giving them all the time. Of course she knew. Her and Teddy had done the exact same thing when they were their age. Hugo, Rose's younger brother, a black haired, freckled boy, only eleven years old, had threatened Scorpius, much to his amusement, when Rose had told him.

Scorpius looked ta Rose, who looked back, biting her lip. "A kiss for luck?" she asked, and Scorpius chuckled, before bending down to kiss her, his arms wrapping around her waist. The kiss soon changed, Scorpius pushing Rose up against the fireplace, her arms going round his neck and playing with his ponytail. He had taken to Bill's sense of style, in his teen years. His fingers gripped the back of her head, mussing up her bobbed, dark red hair.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against him, while Scorpius lowered his hands to her arse, cupping it and giving it a quick squeeze. A cough cut through their kissing, and Scorpius and Rose pulled apart. Rose peeked over her boyfriend's shoulder, to see her father fuming, her 'aunt' Hermione and her mother holding him back as he tried to get to Scorpius, with his wand waving in the air, and Malfoy, her boyfriend's father.

Rose let her legs drop from his waist, and stepped out from behind him, blushing bright red, looking at the floor. "Hiya Daddy," she said cutely, trying to appease him, but Ron roared in anger, sending swear words at Scorpius. Scorpius turned to look at him, a scowl on his face, while Draco shook his head at his eldest son.

"Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius..." he sighed, chuckling, and Scorpius sent a dark look at his father. He didn't have to go and make things more difficult for him! Ron already hated him enough without his fathers added input.

"I warned you, Rosie! The first year you went to that school I told you to stay away from him!" Ron snarled, and Rose huffed, scrunching up her nose and crossing her arms moodily. Ron stood glaring at his youngest daughter, having stopped fighting against his blind wife and his best friend's grip on him, going still.

Hermione let him go, and stepped over to her husband, a small grin on her face. She had seen this coming. Just like Narca-Jane and Teddy. The two had been so close when they were little, and Ron had warned her from getting involved with Scorpius, or any Slytherin. Naturally, the two were going to get together.

"Daddy! You can not tell me who I can and can not date! You didn't tell Callie off for dating Brett when she was my age!" Rose told him, her hands going to her jean clad hips in annoyance, and Ron grumbled.

"Brett wasn't a Malfoy!" Ron snapped back, and Draco, instead of being offended at Ron's outburst, just smirked, and looked at his son proudly, as if having Ron hate the Malfoy's was a good thing, and something he was proud of, even though the two had long since put aside their differences and even had a begrudging friendship in honour of their wives. Scorpius, on the other hand, had worked hard to rebuild his name as a Malfoy.

"Hey! That's completely unfair! Just because I'm a Malfoy, does not automatically make me a bad guy! I mean look at my dad, he's a pretty good person, and Narca-Jane," Scorpius said coldly, crossing his arms, his silver eyes glinting angrily. Draco smirked, and told Scorpius that wasn't the best thing to say to get on Ron's good side, and that he hadn't always been a 'good guy'.

Pansy, her blind eyes shielded by dark glasses, placed a comforting hand on Ron's arm, her main thought that the forty six year old man was going to have a heart attack if he didn't calm down soon. "Ron, you are acting daft. Rosie can date whoever she wants. She is sixteen years old, she has ever right to go out with boys."

"Thank you, Mother," Rose said, a smug look on her face, her blue eyes glinting happily, and Pansy shot her a 'shut-up-while-I-deal-with-this' look, and Rose went quiet, looking at Scorpius out the corner of her eye. The blond boy looked as if he was preparing to say something, his eyebrows furrowed. She put her hand in his, and he looked down at it, before he gently squeezed it and looked at his mother, who was beaming at him proudly.

"I love Rosie, Mr Weasley. I always have. I'm not going to leave her, or hurt her. I promise," Scorpius said, his voice strong, and determined. Ron looked at him, as if sizing him up, and Pansy smirked. She knew her husband well enough to know that was all he wanted for his daughters. To have someone love them, and never leave them. And she knew that Ron would give in, because he loved Rosie, and wanted her to be happy. Even if it was with a Malfoy.

"Do you promise not to run off and get married?" Ron asked, his voice gravely, and Scorpius blinked, before he nodded, laughing under his breath at Ron's reference to his older sister's antics. "Well, it looks as if I have no choice then, doesn't it. You can go out with Rosie. But I swear to Merlin if you hurt her, I will hunt you down, and kill you, Azkaban be damned."

The look on his face was so serious, that Scorpius swallowed fearfully, nodding. Draco glared at Ron for threatening his son, prepared to say something, but the look of pure joy in Hermione's eyes stopped him, and he sighed, placing an arm around her waist and kissing her temple silently. Pans smiled thankfully in her husbands direction, sliding her hand down his arm, and interlocking their fingers.

Ron looked at his wife, and huffed, reluctantly, letting her drag him into the kitchen, Hermione and Draco following, leaving Scorpius and Rose in the living room of the Burrow. The two stood in silence, their hands locked, before Rose smirked slyly, looking up at Scorpius.

"So you love me?" she said, her tone sneaky, and very Slytherin for the Ravenclaw girl. Scorpius groaned rolling his eyes before looking at her, smiling.

"Yeah. I do," he replied, and Rose grinned, before kissing him hard on the lips, until they were both breathless.

"Good, because I love you too," she told him, and he grinned, before saying 'Good' and kissing her again.

* * *

Later that night, lying on his bed and listening to his iPod, he was surprised to see his sister leaning against his white door frame, her arms crossed and a pleased look on her pale, pointed face. She looked the same as always, her hair still platinum blond, falling in curls as always, even if she had slight dark shadows under her eyes.

Scorpius sighed, turning off his iPod and putting it on his bedside table, sitting up on his bed. She stood up straight. "So you finally told them?" she mocked, and Scorpius nodded. "It's about time. I mean I can't believe it took you this long to get together, let alone tell Mama and Dad."

"Well, we can't all be you and Teddy, can we?" Scorpius said, a cheeky grin on his face and she whistled, saying 'Low blow' before he stood and walked over to her, giving her a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, amazed that her younger by twelve years brother was now taller than her, and then stepping back.

"Well, that's true, we can't all be a Teddy and Narca-Jane love story. Other than me, but it's my love story, so that doesn't count," Narca-Jane chuckled, looking up at him, and Scorpius rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm proud of you, Scorpy. You finally got your Rose. It may not have been the Narca-Jane and Teddy love story, but it was the Scorpius and Rose love story."

"That sound so girly, Narcy," Scorpius groaned, hitting his head against the door frame, and she laughed loudly, until he looked at her seriously. "But your right. Looks like the Scorpion got his Rose in the end."

"Grannie Molly will be so happy," Narca-Jane commented, and Scorpius nodded, picturing how ecstatic the old woman would be. She would probably start planning the wedding, happy that they would finally be a real part of the Weasley family, and not just really close friends of the family. His eyes widened at the thought, and Narca-Jane, knowing what he was thinking, laughed, and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, little brother. She won't start the weddign plans JUST yet."

"Really?" he asked, not believing her. She was after all, a Slytherin. Or at least she had been.

"Nope. She'll wait at least a week to start," she joked and Scorpius began to hit his head of the door again.

"Mamma, why is Uncle Scorpy hitting his head off the door?" a small voice asked, and Scorpius stopped hitting his head to see his six year old neice staring at him, confused, her head cocked to the side, a pool of bushy curls adorning her head, each one a different colour. Her eyes, one silver and one gold, blinked up at him in confusion, and she held onto her teddy bear tightly.

Scorpius stared at the teddy, barely recognising it as his own, before smiling at her, and messing up her curls, with started to change colour as she giggled. "No reason. Uncle Scopry is in love, that's all."

"Like Mamma and Pappy?" she asked, and Scorpius looked at Narca-Jane, who smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"No... like a Scorpion and a Rose," he told her, and the little girl got an adorably lost look on her face, before she smiled, and grabbed her mothers hand. She beamed, chirping 'okay', before telling her mother that she wanted her to read her a story, and dragging her away.

Scorpius smiled, and went back into his room, closing the door behind him, his thought occupied by a Scorpions Rose. By his Rose.


End file.
